Feathers
by Saibryel
Summary: AGATB story with elements of others. Gemma finds out from the mysterious Kartik that she will need to find her feathers. With the help of Felicity, Ann as well as Kartik she searches both the realms and the real world.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic so I apologise for everything and anything. And yes, I am not the best at editing but I do try to be.**

**OK lets see.**

**1. Criticism welcome but don't break my heart. :)**

**2. Pick out the errors and tell me because I WILL fix them. :P**

**3. Please review so I know if what I am doing is a complete waste of time and perhaps I should just do my assignments instead. :D**

**4. In no way do I own these characters or such, or the stroy of A Great and Terrible Beauty. I am trying to change it to make it my own. Still - its not. All credit goes to Libba Bray and her wonderful, original imagination )**

**5. Oh and just so Im not repeating the story, I will keep some elements the same but I _will_ change others drastically so be prepared. (if you have seen Tsubasa Chronicles you will understand more) however, its doesnt matter at all if you havent!**

* * *

**FEATHERS**

* * *

**Chapter 1** **- Of Memories and Snow**

Gemma stood in front of the mirror adjusting her collar, making sure it was sitting properlylest Mrs Nightwing see her with it askew. She stared at her reflection with critical eyes. Gemma was well aware that no matter how much time she spent in the sun her deep red hair would never become a beautiful blond-gold, like Felicitys, and that no matter how hard she tried, the natural grace that Ann held herself with could never be achieved by herself. However, these two girls were her best and only friends here at Spence Academy, even though her movements were far from graceful and more often than not, her pale skin would be covered in bruises from countless trips and falls.

She stood back, readying herself to leave but as she turned her green eyes noticed a hairpin that had freed itself, she sighed as she prised it loose, found the curl that had escaped and then wound it back into place, securing it. Just as she did so there was a sharp knock at her door followed by a shout.

"Gemma! What are you doing? The bell has already been rung! You are going to be late - again!"

Hearing this, Gemma gathered her books from her bedside table and paused only to collect her hat and gloves on her way to the door.

"And for your troubles Felicity, it is also you who will be late," said Gemma as she opened the door. Looking to her left she added, "You also Ann." But despite of her admonishments all three girls laughed as they ran through the empty passages towards the sound of clinking china.

* * *

"Miss Doyle will you please pay attention!" 

Pulling her eyes from the window that framed the grounds of Spence which, overnight had been covered in a deep layer of glistening snow, Gemma lowered her head in apology.

"Sorry Madame."

"Would you please show the class, Miss Doyle, how you would ask your driver to take you to Café Cats' Eyes?" Madame LeFarge looked over her glasses at Gemma with stern, reproving eyes.

"Er. Prenez-moi…avec le C-afé dy…eux de, erm Chatos…" Gemma knew she was hopeless at French and she was well aware that Madame LeFargel ooked upon her as a hopeless case.

As Gemma words trailed off Madame LeFarge clapped her hands once and drew the classes' attention from Gemma.

"Girls?"

Out of the eighteen or so young women, their ages ranging from twelve to nineteen years of age, it was Ann, who sat to the left of Gemma, who held up her hand.

Madame LeFarge sighed, "Miss Bradshaw. Would you please show Miss Doyle how it would it would be asked in _French?"_

"Prenez-moi à Café le Chat' s les Yeux s'il vous plait." There was no hint of smugness in Ann's voice.

Her teacher smiled with pride. "Perfect again Miss Bradshaw. Miss Doyle perhaps there is hope that at some stage of your friendship with Miss Bradshaw's her flawlessly spoken french will rub off on you."

Gemma sighed and looked at her hands clasped in her lap, silently making a vow to try harder with her French studies knowing that it was of little use.

* * *

"Honestly Gemma without a doubt you do stare out windows far too much!" Mimicked Felicity in an almost exact Madame LeFarge's shrill as the three girls strolled the sheltered courtyard with linked arms. 

Looked to her companion's cold-flushed cheeks Gemma smiled. "The snow looked so beautiful."

On her other side Ann exclaimed. "What are we to do with you Gemma! Always staring off into space as if you are someplace else. With Madame LeFarge at the end of her wits trying to teach you and Pippa trying to make your life a misery!"

Gemma tried hard to look hurt but she could not hold her face. All three burst into unladylike laughter much to the disapproving frown of Miss Moore, their art teacher who was reading nearby. Their gloved hands quickly moved to muffle this laughter as they neared the mossy brick wall.

The girls paused for a moment as they came to the North wall, and watched their breath rise in a cold haze. Turning around once more they began to make their way back to the warmth of the halls and classrooms.

"Look there," Felicity said tilting her beautiful head in the direction they walked. "Those eyes Gemma. Are you sure you have not murdered one of her cousins? Perhaps even a brother or a mother?"

She made no effort to hush her voice as the three girls walked past a group sitting on the stone benches the tallest of which was glaring at Gemma with hatred ablaze in her eyes.

"Yes, I dare say if we need some warmth just side with Pippa, her evil stare is sure to keep our eggnog hot this Christmas."

Ann and Gemma cringed at Felicity's words, knowing very well that Pippa, as well as her lackeys, Veronica and Catherine, had heard.

It was a known fact amongst the girls at the school that Pippa despised Gemma, and because of her friendship with Felicity and Ann, they too were despised. Even though they had their age of sixteen in common, they remain enemies. Pippa never passed the chance to taunt Gemma or point out her flaws to a teacher.

This cold December day was no exception.

"That's all very nice dear Felicity but why would I go anywhere near eggnog this Christmas? My family is having a ball at my house with champagne, men and mistletoe."

Felicity raised a perfectly arched brow. "Yes that does sound delightful." Her face showed otherwise. "My fingers are crossed that my family does not receive an invitation." And she unlooped her arm from Ann's' to show her gloved fingers.

Pippa face was distorted in angry. "Gemma! How is your father celebrating this Christmas?"

Until this moment Gemma had kept quite, however, she raised her green eyes to look directly at Pippa. "What do you mean?" Her mouth was set in a firm straight line.

Veronica and Catherine smirked openly, something they would never do in front of Mrs Nightwing who would admonish them for not behaving lady-like.

With a look of false surprise, Pippa covered her mouth with her petite-gloved hand. "Why dear Gemma! Have you not heard? Word is your father spends all his time in a bar!"

Gemma lunged forward, however, her two friends held her arms in both theirs. "Let. Me. Go." Gemma's green eyes flashed and she struggled to break free.

Pippa stood and with Veronica and Catherine echoing her movements.

"My God Gemma! What a temper! You really must learn to refrain yourself." The three girls walked towards the towering oak doors, their laughter bouncing off the walls.

"Honestly Gemma, is she really worth it?" Felicity asked as she and Ann released her arms.

Their friend held back angry tears that threatened to fall. "She does not know what she is talking about. My father, he is ill. He is still grieving."

Felicity and Ann glanced sideways at each other; both aware that Gemma's mother's death was the reason her father had turned to spirits for comfort.

"Well I'm sure that over the Christmas holidays your father will cheer up." Ann's ever-positive attitude sounded pitiful even to her ears. "Its getting colder, lets go inside.''

Gemma made to follow the other girls but then hesitated looking out towards the snow-covered trees that marked the edge of the woods. She turned back to Felicity and Ann. "I will catch up with you in a moment."

Both Felicity and Ann looked doubtful. Nonetheless, knowing that Gemma wanted to be alone they made their way inside for dinner.

* * *

Watching the vapor swirl into nothingness as she breathed a sigh, Gemma hitched up her skirts and walked towards the trees. The snow was loosing its mysterious glitter by the time she reached the first young sapling, as the sun sunk towards the horizon. 

"Still," Breathed Gemma, "It is beautiful."

She bent down to scoop up a glove-full as she entered the more definite tree line. In order for her to pull the glove off Gemma let the snow fall back to the ground. Once this was done she, once more, bent down and scooped more, this time she felt the icy touch on her palm.

Standing in the beginnings of the woods with her palm facing upwards her mind drifted into her past.

_Music playing from every corner of the market, the different instruments and musicians somehow making their music sound beautiful together, all at once. The smell of fruits, bread and hot foods wafted from the stalls, and voice,s shouting and laughing could be heard everywhere.. One voice rose above the rest in Gemma's memory. "Gemma, you will not believe it! Your brother will be furious when he finds out! But it is our special treat, just the girls. Here. -Thank you.- What do you think?"_

Gemma remembered the feeling of the cool crushed ice in her mouth with its flavoured sweetness as she stood in the hot, market crowd. She also remembered her mother's beautiful smile, as she too tasted the ice.

She opened her eyes only to find that the light was fast fading and the dark shadows had grown. She looked to her palm, the remaining snow dripped through her numb fingers. Watching the droplets fall to the snow Gemma spied a feather. With her gloved hand she picked it up and examined it.

Turning it over, she murmured, "How strange."

The feather itself was a pure white, now dulled by the grey sky. But on one side it was marked with strange patterns in black that Gemma had never seen before in nature.

Still gazing at the feather in her hand Gemma turned and began to walk towards the clearing that separated the buildings from the woods. So engrossed with the beautiful feather she did not see the large oak directly in her path. Her forehead made contact with the frosted bark and she stumbled backwards into the snow.

I will never hear the end of this, she thought, as she stood and tried to brush the snow from her dress. However, the fact that she had fallen was clearly visible by both the state of her clothes and the predictable bruise that she would sport for the days to follow.

She froze with her hand still on her skirt and shivered. A sudden chill, which had nothing to do with the winter, overcame her senses. She become aware of how little light there was left. A growing sense of unease found its way into her mind as she looked about her, peering into the trees. There was nothing to be seen other than snow and more snow.

Shaking her doubts Gemma looked to the ground in search for the feather she had dropped. It was nowhere to be seen. A slight frown of annoyance crept across her face and she peered more closely at ground. Where on earth was it? She moved further away from the oak.

"Are you looking for this?"

A shriek escaped Gemma's lips before she could stifle it. With her bare hand over her mouth she turned swiftly to watch as a figure stepped out from her familiar oak's shadow.

* * *

**Hm yes. Hope full this will go where I want it too. **

**Two guesses who she meets in the woods. hmmm**

**And yes, all those French experts out there, I know, I am also ashamed. But hey I have never had lessons and for all those who are not French savvy, we are none the wiser. ;)**

**Oh and with the characters I am trying to keep Gemma much the same.**

**Ann is not Ann really, bookish yes, but also mildly more confident.**

**Felicity I am trying to keep the same, beautiful and outspoken.**

**Pippa is quite obviously not the same, she is mean girl so to speak. And her followers and just randoms I made up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**okokok. this really should be two chapters but they would be­icroscopic so I have just whapbamed them into one )**

**more is on the way! I do some assignment, I¤o³ome fanfic, a little assignment, a little fanfic. **

**Oh and review pretty please, (do it for Kartik, if not for me :p )**

**Once again please point out any errors, save me from embarasment and I will fix them straight away! nothing better than having someone check your work aye?**

* * *

**Chapter 2 -Wondering, Fearing**

Recovering from her initial shock, Gemma then squinted to try and make out the shadowy figure. The voice she knew belonged to a male. Looking at him standing next to the tall oak Gemma thought it safe to assume from his height, that her chances of being able to outrun the stranger, especially in the snow, were slim. She had already ruled out trying to fight her way past him. However, Gemma mentally prepared herself to run.

Without moving forward, the strange figure held out his hand with the feather resting on his palm and asked. "Is this yours?"

Going against her initial instincts, Gemma felt strangely reassured by his tone and took a step forward, her boots sinking into the soft snow. Her mind was now overcome by curiosity, not only about the odd patterns on the feather but also as to why the solitary figure was roaming the woods near the Academy at dusk. 

Without thinking Gemma reached out with her bare hand to take the feather. Her eyes never left the face that was hidden by shadows. As her fingers touched the feather's blade the last of the sun's rays flashed between the trees, illuminating the stranger's face. 

A strange tingle ran through Gemma's body, beginning in her cold fingers. Her immediate thought was that he was beautiful. His skin was a dark brown that reminded her of her home in India. His eyes were a striking exotic brown that seemed to be made up of many browns. He stood straight with his head at least another above Gemma's own. She shivered, her own green eyes never leaving his. 

"Yes." All Gemma could manage was a whisper. Finally she broke the eye contact by looking down at the feather she held. With a shock, she realised that her hand was resting on his open palm. She frowned to herself and began to pull away.

"Wait." Gemma looked up in surprise.

His bare hand grasped hers and he stepped closer. Gemma could now see his features clearly. He had dark, almost black, brown curly hair and strong, defined cheekbones, the face of a young man, a little older than herself. His face had a calming effect on Gemma. She was finally able to take a deep breath to try and placate her racing heart. 

"Your hand…" The young man hesitated for a moment then grasped hers, which still held the feather, more tightly. "It is so cold."

Despite the crisp air, Gemma's cheeks flushed. She cursed her red hair and pale skin that displayed her emotions so easily. However, she found his hand so warm and strangely comforting that she did not pull away. Instead, she asked the question that seemed so important in her mind. 

"Who are you?"

Looking into her eyes the young man replied. "My name is Kartik."

"Kartik." Gemma spoke his name. Enjoying the way it felt on her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I may ask you the same question Miss Doyle." A small smile played on his lips at Gemma's confusion.

"How do you -?" 

He cut her off. "Are the woods an appropriate place for a young lady to be wandering after dark?"

"I…" But she could think of nothing in reply to Kartik's words. 

The two stood in the snow for what seemed like an eternity, Gemma's hand that held the feather, still resting on Kartik's palm. Gemma became aware that it was not only she who was stuck for words. Although no blush was visible on Kartik's cheek, she now realised that he was as tongue-tied as herself. 

As warm as her hand felt on his, Gemma's feet were beginning to feel the cold as the snow sunk through the leather. She shifted them, hoping to bring some warmth. This movement caught the attention of Kartik who seemed to have shaken himself from a reverie. 

He murmured, and began to drop his hand. "You best get yourself inside, your freezing."

Gemma felt the intensity of her blush increase. She was reluctant to part with this young man. 

"Why? – I mean wait!" Gemma stumbled for words. "I still don't know how you know my name! And why you are _here_?" There were thousands of questions that plagued her mind but these seemed the most essential. 

"The hour is getting late Miss Doyle, your friends will begin to worry." As he said this he moved his hand to hold Gemma's fingers. Her heart began to race with renewed vigor. Even though the feather was still grasped between her thumb, Kartik lifted Gemma's hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly, still looking into her eyes. 

"Until we meet again." His eyes left hers.

Gemma's breath came in small intakes as she thought; how could a simple kiss have her weak at the knees?

She felt her heart drop when Kartik let her hand go. Then he moved away and walked swiftly past her, the snow crunching under his boots. 

Turning, Gemma watched as his figure began to disappear into the darkness. As if he sensed her eyes, Kartik stopped and half turned. 

"Miss Doyle? That feather you have in your hand? It is very important that you do not let it out of your sight. For you, and for me." 

With this said, he continued to walk until finally, Gemma could no longer feel his presence. She breathed a sigh of frustration, then hurried towards the light and the warmth. 

* * *

"Are you not in the least bit excited Gemma? It's Christmas eve."

Gemma, Felicity and Ann sat in a train compartment, heading for London. Gemma was to meet her brother, Tom, at the station. Ann was staying with the Worthington's over Christmas because her parents were currently touring Scotland. They were both to be picked up by Felicity's driver. 

"I do no think my Christmas will be quite as spectacular as yours Felicity." Gemma smiled at her friend whilst her mind roamed her childhood memories, seeking one where her mother had not shone with happiness, sitting by the fire. This would be first Christmas without that loving presence. 

Felicity lent over and poked Gemma's shoulder. "Do not be silly Gem, you, your father and Tom are coming to the Christmas party; Ann will be there! What else do we need? We will say out hellos to the handsome young men, then, we will find some champagne and a good hiding spot." She poked her again and smiled as she saw the mischievous gleam enter Gemma's green eyes.

"Yes well, I think that some fun could be had, perhaps."

Ann, who had until now kept silent, leaned forward and spoke, "Gemma, do not· worry about your father, it will work out." 

She smiled at her friend. "I hope so." 

Sitting up straight, Ann then asked in what Gemma thought of as a slightly strained voice, whether or not her brother Tom would be attending the Christmas party or not. 

Both Gemma and Felicity burst into laughter.

"Oh Ann you really are so obvious!" Felicity grinned wolfishly. "Perhaps, Gemma, your brother will want Ann's first dance?"

Gemma cottoned on. "I dare say he will Felicity. If my brother knows what is good for him."

"Gemma!" Ann moaned from behind her hands, "Please don't say anything, I could bare it!" 

"Don't worry Ann, I have my subtle ways. Besides, this is _Tom _we are talking about." 

Ann smiled sheepishly, and Felicity rolled her eyes. 

* * *

**Whoottt Katick, so mysterious, so cute - for Joytir, my commentor friend, I live for fluff, its a-coming your way! ;)**

**hmm sorry about the not much happening yet thing but sorry to say I am one of those people who just could set up a scene/story for a whole book! - I will try not to dribble drab for ever.**

**What else ? **

**Please critisise or I will think its so bad that you dont want to tell me or it just isnt worth saying anything!**

**Suggestions are welcome because, wait for it...ok this might scare you but I do not have much of an idea where this is going :S it will go somewhere but I am, how shall I say this, making it up as I go along. gasp i know. it worries me to.**

**However, lucky for me I am one of those people who will not leave anything unfinished, so you will get an ending. (sundden death of all characters) not!**

**Oh andcould you** _please please please review _**because it­akes my day when I go to my inbox and there are comment messages. (even though I have only ever recieved 3) lol but truely it does.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry folks about the late update, I had 3 assignments due and, well, you know how it is. I suppose it doesn't really matter because it appears that out of the 95 hits, only 5 people actually felt like reviewing.**

**oh well ) **

**my thinks it will start to come together now.**

**anyway please review, pick up all the mistakes you can find, tell me so i can fix them or suggest stuff. I will be greatful for anything!! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 - Confuse me and Compel me**

"Father!" Gemma cried as she pulled away from her brother's arm and raced to where the bearded man sat beside the fire.

"Gemma dear. How I have missed you! Come, sit by me and tell me what they have taught you at school." Her father smiled with warmth but Gemma could see the pain behind it.

Tom sighed and excused himself mumbling something about a club.

Gemma sat down beside her father and told him about her lessons and teachers as well as her friends Felicity and Ann. She mentioned nothing of the mysterious feather that she had found in the woods, that was now hidden from sight in the bottom of her jewellery box, or the mysterious Kartik.

"Admiral Worthington's girl aye, I heard she's a bright young spark. I suppose you will see her at the Christmas party tomorrow night"

She could see that her father was struggling to keep his eyes open and the sadness from his voice.

"Father, you should get some rest, you need to be rested up for tomorrow night." Gemma stood up with her father, gave him a kiss on his cheek, and bid him goodnight.

* * *

Standing in her room, Gemma sighed. Her luggage was where the porter had left it in the corner, unpacked.

Denying the inevitable, Gemma sat in front of her mirror and took her hair down. It was a relief to not have dozens of pins pulling. Taking off her dress and corset, she could now move freely. She then proceeded, dressed in her nightgown, to unpack her belongings.

Gemma yawned as she placed the last of her possessions, her jewellery box, next to the photo of her young mother and father riding an elephant. However, when she went to let go of the box, she felt an urge to remove the feather and hold it in her hand as she had that night in the woods. Thinking nothing of it, Gemma complied. The familiar tingling ran once more though Gemma's body. She exhaled, almost in relief, knowing that it was not Kartik that affected her body so.

Gemma lost track of time as she stood, holding the feather. It was not long however, before memories began to come rushing to the surface of her mind.

_A woman, her mother, with deep red hair that still shone in the dark under the clouded moon. Running from someone, no, something. The shadow darted from the buildings and under stalls until it had her cornered. Surrounded by walls. The woman turned to face her pursuer, a grim smile on her beautiful red lips, and spoke. "You will get nothing from me, nothing." A cold laugh sounded from the dark. Her green eyes flashed as she pulled a knife from under her cloak. "I will not let you in." The shadow moved with inhuman speed towards the woman, but it was too late. The blood pooled around her body, which now lay in the dark alley._

Waking up to the hot Indian air, Gemma screamed as the tears fell down her face. A man came rushing in and shook her. "Gemma! Gemma! What is it? What's wrong?"

"Mother," Gemma cried into her father's chest. "Mother's dead."

"Snap out of it Miss Doyle!"

Gemma opened her eyes, only to see another brown pair, only breaths away from her own.

"Arrrghhh!" She stumbled back and tripped over the base of her bed, landing on her back looking up into the canopy.

"Shhh!" A hand swiftly covered her mouth.

Gemma recognised the beautiful brown arm and the body that was attached to it. She wriggled away. "Kartik!" she whispered. "What are you doing here? In my room!"

Horrific thoughts crossed her mind as she glanced to the door, then to the window, which now lay open, the curtains moving in the breeze.

"Calm down, I will not hurt you." He smiled. "Such a uncompromising situation though is it not?"

Gemma suddenly became aware of how and where she lay, and where the young Indian man sat on her bed. Blushing furiously she quickly scrambled off the covers to her feet.

"How dare you come here! I will call Father and have you arrested!" As she crossed her arms, she also became aware of what she wore. Darting to her stool she grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it on. Walking back to where Kartik sat and glared down at him.

"No you wont." He smiled smugly. "Do you not want to know why that feather has such an effect on you?" Do you not want to know why these memories leave you in such a state that you cant hear a person calling your name, only breaths away from your ear?"

Gemma would not have thought it possible that she could blush any more than she had. She was proven wrong. The thought of Kartik calling her name, so close to her, brought a new shade of red to her cheeks.

"Tell me then, or I will call Father." She hated that smug look.

Kartik stood up and walked over to her window. With ease he leant on the frame and indicated that she should sit down on the chair in front of her mirror.

Gemma huffed, but her tired legs ached. She sat down.

"Well, I suppose Miss Doyle that it is time you knew." Gemma noted the sad look in his brown eyes.

"Before your time Miss Doyle, it all began."

Gemma's eyes flashed a look of annoyance. This man was only a few years older than her!

"Your mother belonged to a group called the Order." He saw her mouth open but stoped her with a raised hand.

"The Order's purpose was to protect the Realms, a place where they could enter at a whim. To be able to do this however, they needed allies. The Rakshana existed solely to assist them but, unlike those of the Order, they were not allowed to enter the Realms. In was in this world that they did their duty." Kartik paused to look at Gemma. Then continued. "To be able to protect these Realms the Order were granted powers, as of these I know little about. I do know, however, that they fought numerous persons, beasts and spirits that sought to takeover the Realms and use them for their own purposes."

He stopped and looked pensively out of the window.

Gemma sat entranced by his words, the memories of her vision of her mother's death still echoing in her mind. "What did my mother have to do with this?"

Kartik turned to stare straight into Gemma's eyes. "Miss Doyle, your mother was the leader of the Order, the High Priestess. She died trying to protect the Realms. It is you who has the blood of the High Priestess running in your veins. It is you who must continue with your mother's work. And it is I who must protect you whilst you are here."

Gemma thought about these words and doubted her ability to protect anything. She could not even help her father.

Walking over to her, Kartik reached out his hand. "May I?" Gemma looked down at the feather in her hand. With great reluctance she gave to him.

"Do not worry, I will not keep it from you. Please hold out your hand with your palm facing upwards." Gemma remembered the kiss that he had placed on her hand the time before as she held out her palm.

Without warning, Kartik swiftly pricked her palm with the sharp quill. Gemma opened her mouth in protest but the pain was forgotten as she looked on in surprise. Kartik now held her wrist but the feather remained upright, the quill standing in a drop of blood.

"Miss Doyle, quickly before it falls, repeat my words." Gemma stared in wonder.

"I, who hold the blood of the Realms,." Kartik looked to Gemma, who repeated the words, "…wish to take the power held within this sacred object." Once again Gemma copied his words.

They both stood staring at Gemma's hand. The feather began to glow a dull gold then slowly it seemed to sink into the small drop of blood. Gemma felt nothing but a tingling sensation and then, it was gone.

Gemma stood looking at where, only moments before, the quill had pierced her skin. There was no blood, not even a scratch remained. Kartik let go of her wrist and stepped back to his position at her window.

"Do you believe me now Miss Doyle? That feather you found belongs to the Priestess's wings, your wings. In order for you to have full power and to be able to fully protect the Realms you must have all the feathers. That is why your mother failed. She had searched many places and found many feathers. Then she settled in India, thinking she had them all but it was not so. Those feathers that she possessed when she died were transferred to you but you must find them all so that you can succeed where your mother failed."

* * *

**can you hear that? thats the sound of a plotline emerging! :o :o**

**hey guess what? that Christmas party mentioned earlier? its a-coming next chapter! I love parties! I wonder what will happen? hmmmmm **

**I suppose you had better read about it. ;)**

**please give feedback it will make me a happier person! :D**

**p.s dont worry about the chapter titles because they are just random poetry quotes. there is nothing i hate more than naming chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Alrighto. sorry about the late chappie butt study you know you know.

**hopefully this is passable! **

**Erm and could you please review? I would love to make it past 10 by my 5th chapter! **

**am i just writing this fanfic to myself eh? great...**

**Oh and any mistakes, tell me because I prefert to get rid of them and save myself the embarrasmen!**

**Thanks kind readers o' mine :)**

**Chapter 4 - Something yet not Tried**

Kartik suddenly stiffened and fell silent. Gemma held her breath. They both heard the footsteps sounding in the hall. Gemma looked at her door, which she had not locked, and turned back to the window. Without a sound he must have slipped out. Deciding that she did not want to quarrel with her brother, Gemma ran across her carpet and jumped under her covers, blowing out the candle before burring herself into the soft down quilt.

She heard her door open and through her eyelids she could see the shaft of light flash about her room. With a sigh of relief she heard the footsteps retreat and her door close softly. Gemma lay awake until the early hours of the morning thinking about Kartik's words and the feather. She did not want to believe him; it would be easier not too. To just go on as she had been these past months after seeing had seen her mother's death. But his story made sense; and it fit so well with what had happened on the night of her mother's death. She knew that there was not other explanation.

Gemma awoke to the sound of her brother pounding his fist on her door.

"Gemma! Wake up! Grandma is here for breakfast. She says you are to dress and come at once!"

Moaning she buried herself deeper into the warmth of the linen. But she was aware of her Grandmas tolerance so she flung off the covers and readied herself for the predictable inspection.

'Gemma dear, you really must tighten your corset. And your hair! Can you not pin it higher? It's most unladylike. Tonight you shall have Tara assist you in preparing for the party, that girl knows what a lady should look like.'

'Yes Grandma.' It was hard keeping her face free of the emotions that wanted to lash out but Gemma managed to control herself knowing that it was easier to let her Grandma have her way. She, however was not looking forward to Tara spending hours trying to make her look more 'ladylike.'

She busied herself spreading jam and tryed to pay as little attention as possible to what her Grandma was saying.

'When you have finished Gemma we will take the carriage to pick up your dress. I have a few words to say to that man. It is a good thing that it is ready today! The cheek of it! What would you have worn tonight? Now, you must remember tonight to hold yourself correctly. There will be many young distinguished men there.' She paused. 'Gemma, do not make that face; it is most hideous.'

Gemma wished her father was home; he might have taken some of the unwanted attention from her. Unfortunately it was her brother who sat across from her, smirking at her discomfort.

'Gemma, you are finished? Good. We shall leave.'

Finishing, Gemma stood and followed her Grandma through the door to the carriage that waited for them on the street.

'Gemma! Thank god! I thought you would never come! Lets go to the drawing room. Ann is waiting. You should see her Gemma! It is hilarious!'

Felicity proceeded to snatch Gemma's arm from Tom who had escorted her in. He looked at Felicity in surprise but did not speak. It was Gemma's Grandma who objected.

'Gemma, I did not spend hours at the dressmaker so that you could run away and hide at the Worthington's Christmas party. We must socialise.'

Before Gemma could object her arm was pulled from Felicity's.

'Tom, why don't you introduce us to some of your friends?' It was not a question, but a demand.

'Yes Grandma.'

As she was been pulled away, Gemma turned to the indignant Felicity and signalled that she would find her as soon as she was able. Felicity shrugged and walked off, taking a glass of champagne with her from a nearby table ignoring the disapproving stares she received.

After a half and hour or so, Gemma gave up trying to distinguish one wealthy man her brother introduced her to, from another. They all asked the same question, looked at her with those same eyes. Gemma shuddered. They looked at her as if she was meat at a butcher. For the first time, she wished her bodice wasn't quite as low as it was.

She finally gave up.

'Tom, Mr Hunter, please excuse me.' Smiling, she retreated towards the powder room.

When she neared the door, she looked back to where she had left her brother and the other, old and pig-faced man. They were laughing at something another, Gemma couldn't remember his name, had said.

She turned away from the room and headed down the hall that she had seen Felicity disappear down.

'Gemma! Shhh! In here!'

Gemma heard the whisper in the dark hall. Squinting, she could see Ann's figure crouched in a doorway. The drawing room, she assumed.

She followed the giggling Ann in wondering why she was in such a state. As the door closed behind her, the answer was apparent. Felicity sat on the Persian rug beside the huge globe with a bottle of port in her hand. On the table beside her rested two bottles of champagne, one empty and three glasses. Gemma moaned. It was going to be a long night.

No no no. Flick! You see it wash here that the feather disappeared. Whoosh! Gone!' Gemma held up her palm in front of Felicity who was lying on the floor.

Ann stood up unsteadily to reach for the bottle of port. 'Forget these magic feathers Gemma! What about this man? K – Kar, Karter.'

Clutching the now empty bottle of champagne Gemma shook her head. 'Kartik. Hmm. I wonder what Kartik, mystery man is doing this right now?'

Felicity, with great effort, had stood up and was walking around the room. She paused at the door and leaned in.

'Can you hear that? I think someone is coming. Oh dear.' Her faced was a mask of calm however.

Gemma frantically hid the bottle of champagne under a nearby cushion and Ann, almost knocking all the port glasses over, hurriedly put the bottle back onto the table. The girls all stood up and bolted as fast as their unsteady legs would allow to the adjoining room.

As soon as they shut the door behind them they could hear the other opening and two voices conversing.

'She must be a sly one Tom, you can not even keep track of her at a party!'

'Simon. You don't know my sister; she is always running about with the most obscure notions filling her head.'

Gemma heard laughter from the man called Simon.

'Ah well, it looks like your father will have to wait. She is nowhere to be found.'

Tom grunted in response and the door could be heard closing as they left.

Serious now, and trying to contain herself, Gemma addressed her two friends. '

Ann, Felicity, I must return to the party, Father wants me. I think you two should stay here until you can stand up properly.' Gemma felt terrible but she knew she had to go out.

'I will be back to check on you as soon as I can.' She straightened her hair using a nearby mirror and pulled up her bodice.

'It should only be a few of Father's friends I will be introduced to. Probably it is Tom wanting me to meet this Simon fellow.'

Felicity giggled. 'Ah Simon. Go for it Gem. He's a catch!'

Sighing Gemma opened the door through to the drawing room and then into the hall. Gemma frowned, noticing that all the lights seemed to have been switched off. Probably to make sure she and her friends did not wander away from the party.

Gemma's head was filled with a terrible buzz. She tried to walk in a straight line, only to find she was heading towards the east end of the house, the party and the guests were all in the west. Feeling feint, she headed towards a nearby balcony in hope of some fresh air.

It was worse now, more of a piercing shrill. Her head felt like it was on fire. Gemma moaned as she stumbled to the glass doors. Pictures and words filled her head.

_Flashes of her mother laughing and then crying, a beautiful garden, a dark blurry face, the feeling of something, someone watching her from the darkness and then a door that shone with a gold light._

Gemma could feel her legs buckling underneath her; she was not going to make it to the balcony. The only thought that surpassed the pain was that it was not the champagne that was affecting her so. It was something else.

The floor rushed up to meet her and she closed her eyes waiting for the expected pain. A moment passed, then another. She realised that the pain was not coming and opened her eyes. Once again she found herself staring straight into a set of deep brown eyes. She opened her mouth in surprise then realised why she was not lying on the floor.

Kartik held her, with an arm under her back. She struggled to stand upright, slipping out of his grasp. She quickly looked about to see if there were any witnesses to her situation but was reassured by the blanketing darkness. The only light shone through the glass from the bright moon.

The pain had also gone, she sighed in relief, and only a dull throbbing in her head remained. That, she admitted to herself, is most very likely from the champagne.

'Miss Doyle, are you alright?' Gemma looked up to his face.

'Y-Yes, I think so. It was just a dizzy spell.' That face, she thought, how perfect.

'I think we both know Miss Doyle, that it was not just a 'dizzy spell.' You need to find more feathers here, in this world, so that you can enter the Realms.'

Gemma listened to these words but they did not sink in. She was now looking at Kartik's attire and without hesitation asked what had been bothering her.

'What are you doing here? You are dressed as if you were a guest.' Gemma did not even give it a second thought. She reached out her hand and grasped his dress coat, which he looked so handsome wearing.

Kartik looked at her hand in surprise but nonetheless answered her questions.

'The Rakshana have influences in high places. Tonight Miss Doyle, I am Katik, the nephew of Lord Nidheesh. Of course.' He smiled. 'I am here to make sure you are safe. There are many who wish to harm you.'

Gemma laughed. 'Harm me? Don't be ridiculous, it's a Christmas party. No one has looked twice at me.'

The smile left Kartik's face as he reached up to grab Gemma's hand that held his coat.

'Miss Doyle, I have been watching you since you arrived. Everyman in that hall has been staring at you with greedy eyes.'

Scoffing Gemma did not remove her hand. But she too grew serious. 'Your flattery is nice but it is not necessary. I know what those men want, and it is not me.' Gemma thought of Felicity with her petite body and her beautiful blond hair.

'I think you will find you are quite wrong. Did I mention how that shade of blue brings compliments your eyes and your hair?'

'Kartik….' Gemma's free hand searched for his.

'I have never seen eyes so green.' Without taking his eyes from her, Kartik tilted her chin up gently.

**Wow...cliff hanger much?**

**Well its the only way you guys are probably going to read my next chapter. **

**Oh and by the way, it is apparent that this fluff stuff is not my forte but i am willing to give it a crack so apologies all round!**

**be kind and review. i might have to start blackmailing or something.. hmmm i dont think i have it in my but lets not test that theory ey?**

**3 Saib**

**p.s random thought just went through my head. I wonder if any males have read my fanfic! ha :) anyways...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! gesh. I felt so guilty for leaving this chapter sooo long ( i hate study good news though I am on a short break so the next will be soon!**

**Oh and thanks every1 for the reviews!! I 3 them! (the next milestone is 20 ! ;)**

**Queen of True Love - I really really appreciate your advice and I know this chap doesnt really take it but it was written before your review! I promise that the next one will be heaps descriptive! I tried to hold back because once I start I wont stop ) to bad eh.**

**I will describe Kartik to death the next time we come accross him as well! Hm do i hear the word fluff? Ahhh well I cant say when, or where, but I have this feeling...SECRET muah**

**Well keep up the nice reviews and hit me with advice and errors so I can fix them before embarrasing myself!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Friends, through and through**

With a sigh Kartik released Gemma's chin. Until that moment she had not realised that she had been holding her breath. Gemma's first feeling was one of disappointment. This was soon replaced with embarrassment as Kartik turned away from her.

"Miss Doyle, it is not a good idea." He avoided making eye contact.

Her temper flared. "I don't need you telling me what I can and cannot do!" She poked him in the chest as hard as she could; however this had little effect on him.

"You waltz in here like a lord in all his finery then you find young ladies and boss them around, not to mention that you try to kiss them!" Surprise at her own words, Gemma covered her mouth with her gloved hand.

It was now Katik's turn to be angered.

"I did not _waltz _and I hardly want to be here amongst all the _lords and ladies. _Do you think I chose to have to follow you around? Do you think I want to baby-sit an upstart snobbish schoolgirl?" Kartik then proceeded to search in his coat pocket.

"Here. This is what I came to give you. Merry Christmas Miss Doyle." Speechless, Gemma could only grasp the case that he had shoved into her hands as he strode to the balcony and swung himself over.

"Kartik!" Gemma gasped. But when she lent over the rails there were only couples sneaking a private moment below in the rose garden.

* * *

"Mrs Worthington, it was a delight as always." Gemma winced at her Grandma's side.

"And Gemma dear, Felicity does so enjoy your company." Gemma could see Felicity's impish grin over her mother's shoulder.

From the carriage Gemma heard her father cry out, wanting to get home and out of the cold.

As Gemma went to step into the carriage, Simon walked up to her brother and shook his hand. He then turned to her and offered his.

"Gemma, it was a pleasure seeing you this evening. It was a pity I missed dancing with you."

Gemma felt herself blush.

"Perhaps you and your family should come and have dinner at the manor this coming week. I would love to hear about what you get up to at school."

-

Sitting in the carriage, her head buzzing and half asleep, Gemma could not help but comparing Simon with Kartik.

She was angry with Kartik. He was so arrogant. But she could not ignore the way that he made her feel, breathless, yet full of life at the same time, almost wild. And they also shared a secret. Simon, on the other hand, well he was the proper, handsome English gentleman.

Gemma fell asleep on Tom's shoulder and thought no more of the two young men. Instead her dreams were filled with images of her mother in India and a beautiful garden that seemed to glow from within. The Realms, her mind seemed to tell her. She could not enter this garden, instead she watched from away and felt a great longing to walk on the soft green grass and dance with the colourful butterflies.

* * *

Tom carried her from the carriage and into the warmth. The last thing Gemma remembered before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep, was the maid sighing and fussing because she would not let go of the case Kartik had given to her, even when the girl was trying to pull her nightgown over her.

* * *

"Felicity, Ann! What are you doing here?" Gemma walked into the parlour to see her two good friends sitting, Felicity more comfortably than Ann, already drinking tea the butler had offered.

Felicity stood up and smiled. "Well Gemma, you might not recall that conversation we had a few nights ago but I do. What do you mean about Kartik and your feathers?"

Gemma was surprised that Felicity remembered anything about that night. She only had however, a moment of hesitation before she walked over to the parlour door and closed it.

Sitting down with the two girls, she told them everything she knew only leaving out, because it was completely irrelevant, Gemma told herself, about the intimacy of her meetings with Kartik.

"Oh my!" Ann looked green as she was told about the feather.

Felicity was direct with her response. "So why do you need to protect the Realms? How many more feathers do you need? And are you able to take others with you?"

Gemma looked to her lap where her hands were resting on the blue material. She could not believe that they had taken in her story, that they did not doubt it. "I do not know. All I know is that Kartik believes it is what my mother was trying to do, and that I want to do it. For her."

Ann looked at Gemma with pity and reached across to grasp her hands with her own. "It is alright Gemma, we are here for you."

Felicity stood up and paced the room determinedly. "That's right Ann, we are. Gemma, we will help you find all the feathers if it's the last thing we do. And then we shall enter this Realm and see for ourselves what all the fuss is about."

"Felicity…" Ann looked at her with uncertainty.

Gemma could feel terms brimming in her eyes as she looked at her two best friends. "Thankyou."

* * *

"Is this it?" Felicity was standing in Gemma's room with the case in her hand. Ann was lying back on the four-poster bed.

"Yes."

"Are you going to open it?" Felicity held it out to Gemma.

Gemma hesitated before taking it. "I am afraid."

"Afraid. Afraid of what? It will be our own adventure! Besides, like Ann said we will be here for you."

Felicity's confidence was contagious. Gemma gently unlatched the lid and looked inside. A feather, the strangely beautiful black patterns facing towards her. What she had expected from the moment Kartik had handed her the case.

"Show us what you did with the last Gemma." Felicity's words caught Ann's attention and she made her way to Gemma's other side.

Gemma pricked her palm with the quill and repeated the words that Kartik had taught her. The girls watched on in amazement.

However, instead of the tingling sensation that Gemma had experienced the first time, she felt a shifting of her mind and body. It was as if she had somehow detached the two and they were moving further and further apart.

Then, she heard shouts. First from afar, but they soon came closer. As suddenly as it had begun, it ended.

Gemma opened her eyes in shock to find herself looking at the gold-etched frosting of her bedroom ceiling and two worried faces peering intently at her.

"Wha-What happened?" She asked as Felicity and Ann pulled her from the rug.

Ann was the first to answer. "The feather disappeared as you said it would but then your eyes went strange and the next thing we know you fainted!"

Felicity spoke to Gemma in a serious tone. "Do you think Gemma that this means the more feathers you collect the closer you are to entering the Realms?"

Gemma sat on the edge of her bed and answered. "Yes I do. However, I think I need to talk to Kartik. I need more information."

Felicity stood infront of her with her hands on her petite wasist. "Good thinking Gemma, I think we all need to speak to this Kartik of yours."

Her mouth opened in protest when she heard the word 'yours' but before Gemma could speak Felicity was throwing a matching blue hat next to Gemma and proceeded to pull at her red-gold curls in order to pin them.

"Alright. Ann? Would you please go down stairs and inform my driver and Gemma's grandma that we are going to the main street in order to find Gemma a new dress for her upcoming evening with the Middletons? I will fix Gemma's hair so she looks tamed and then we shall leave in search of Kartik."

"But I-" Gemma watched Ann as she left her room.

Felicity jabbed a pin in a little harder that necessary. "No buts."

* * *

**Did I hear that you want to review to tell me how bad/good this chapter is or if you fell asleep halfway through? or you want to hit me over the head with a bad book for my lack of literary skills?**

**or if you want something to happen with a certain character?**

**be my guest ) infact, I insist :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighto. I know I am a slacker but I have been painting and sanding, and painting and sanding my room. Its a wonder my fingers can still function!**

**anyway this is fairly long so all good )**

**its a bit different from my previous chaps but it shows the girls' selves a bit more.**

**please review! i think i have 400+ hits and 15 reviews...lol talk about slakkkkersss. )**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Underneath the colours**

Gemma was stubbornly looked out of the carriage, avoiding Felicity and Ann's eyes. She did not believe that there was any point to what they were doing. Even if they did just happen to stumble upon Kartik in the streets, which seemed highly unlikely, what use would it be? He was angry with her and she with him. A meeting between the two, in the company of her friends, caused her to involuntary shudder. There was another feeling that nagged Gemma, but she could not place it and chose instead to concentrate her attention on the happenings on Bray Street.

"I wonder where we should look first?" Felicity asked, breaking the silence. Gemma could not contain herself. A sound much like a half-grunt, half-laugh escaped her lips. Both Felicity and Ann looked at her questionably.

With a sigh Gemma broke her silent protest.

"Really Felicity! It is almost impossible to find anyone on the streets of London! Let alone someone who probably does not want to be found. What are we going to ask people? 'Excuse me sir but have you seen a young Indian boy about? He wanders around in woods and is apart of the Rakshana? Oh, and also, he somehow manages to sneak into private parties.'"

All three girls were jolted in their seats as the carriage crossed over the railway tracks.

"That's it!" Exclaimed Ann with a look of excitement as she straightened herself. "Gemma! Did this Kartik look as though he wears a suit often?"

Gemma had no idea what Ann was leading to. "Erm, well it did look new and he was not wearing anything as fine when I meet him in the woods at Spence. So I suppose no, he would not."

"Well, there are quite a few tailors in town, but it narrows the search down. We can start with the ones closest to your and Felicity's houses."

Felicity clapped her hands in excitement. "My God Ann, you are a genius!"

Although Gemma moaned, knowing that her day would now be filled with visits to tailors, she could not suppress the thought of seeing Kartik again, even though their last parting had ended unpleasantly.

"I believe, Gemma that this will be perfect! We can tell your Grandma that we are visiting the tailors for a suitable dress design for you and she will be none the wiser."

Gemma tugged on her plain blue dress self-consciously. "Is there something wrong with the dresses I own?"

"No, but you can never have enough dresses Gemma, besides, you need to keep up with the latest styles." Felicity grinned.

As the coach pulled up in front of the first of Yate's Finery, Gemma could not help but to think that Felicity's cover story was brilliant.

* * *

Five stores later and the girls were ready to call it a day. However they made their last stop at Thornsby & Sons.

Felicity leaned in to speak to her friends. "Now when we go into the store, Gemma, Ann you must distract old Mr Thornsby. Leave the rest up to me."

Ann worriedly looked to Gemma as if she might save them both from taking part in Felicity's scheme. But by now Gemma resistance had broken completely, all she could do was smile reassuringly at Ann before she stepped from the carriage and onto the sidewalk. With a slight push to the small of her back Ann was compelled to follow Gemma, with Felicity close behind her.

"Mr Thornsby, I really must find the right shade of blue, Grandma was quite insistent that it should match my new gloves."

The old man was flushed as he led both Gemma and Ann to all the blue roles of material he could find.

When they were looking at those in the far end of the store, Felicity stealthily slid up to the counter where Walt, the youngest of Mr Thornsby's son stood, sketching a pattern.

"Miss Worthington!" Felicity smiled as his cheeks flushed a vibrant red. "How good it is you see you!"

"My, my Walt, you really do know how to sketch." Felicity's look of awe had the young man's hands shaking.

"I – Y – You really are too kind Miss Worthington!" He lost his grasp on the pencil as felicity leant over the counter exposing far more skin over her bodice lace than a young lady of status should.

Felicity gave a small laugh. This was too easy.

"Now Walt, don't be modest." She reached out and grasped his shaking hands. "But Walt, I do need a teensy favour from you. I would be ever so grateful if you could help me."

"Well I –"

"If you could just give me a peak at the clientele book. That's all, just a teensy peak."

At this point the young man was gasping for air as Felicity hands rested on the back ties of her dress.

Wordlessly Felicity walked around behind the counter and opened the thick leather bound book that rested there.

After flicking through the pages that listed the clients prior to Christmas day she then ran her finger down the names. She could see nothing that resembled Kartik.

"Walt, did a young Indian man happen to pick up a suit prior to Christmas?"

"Er, Well, there was one, I think his name was Something Baggins."

Felicity raised a doubtful eyebrow. "Baggins you say?"

With more certainty the young man looked over the page. "Yes, here it is, James Baggins. He was a young Indian fellow. In fact, I think he mentioned your Christmas party!"

Felicty felt triumphant. She should have known that this Kartik fellow would use a false name. But Baggins of all names; had he no imagination?

Finding the name on the page she quickly copied down the address. Hoping that it was not false.

"Walt, you have been ever so helpful." She turned swiftly and indicated to Gemma and Ann across the shop that they were done.

"But, Miss Worthington?" Walt started after her.

"Now Walt, I really must be going. I am sure you have lots of work that needs to be done. Good day."

* * *

"Felicity, you are so cruel! Poor Walt, he looked so hopeful." Gemma could not believe their luck or what Felicity had done.

"Ah Gemma dear, that is just the brilliance of persuasion. Perhaps you should use it with Kartik, I'm sure you would get much more information out of him that way."

Ann shuffled uncomfortable in her seat and Gemma blushed furiously. Felicity ignored them, and handed over the piece of paper with the address to Gemma.

"Here you go. I think you should keep it for now. I am dying to go now but knowing your Grandma, and my mother Gemma, it is not the best of ideas. We have been gone far to long already."

At this stage Ann interrupted Felicity. "I have a tutoring session soon but none until next week, shall we try for this Friday?" She seemed much more eager, now that they had a clue as of Kartik's whereabouts.

"Have you taken up that offer then Ann? It really was a good idea. The Flanders's children really do need someone like you to help them. They are so wild." Gemma could not help but smile for Ann, knowing that the tutor fees she received from the Flanders was much needed.

Felicity sighed. "I suppose it can wait a day. But Gemma, make sure you can get away from your Grandma. Tell her we are going to visit a friend of some sort perhaps."

With an unladylike roll of her eyes Gemma smiled. "Don't worry, I will manage. I can ask Tom if I can go to the hospital with him to read to the patients then leave early. Grandma need not know."

"It is set then. Gemma, we shall search for Kartik the day after tomorrow. In the mean time we shall think hard about where these feathers might be." Ann looked thoughtfully out of the carriage window as they pulled up in front of Gemma's house. "I don't suppose Gemma that your mother left any more feathers in you, your fathers or Tom's possession, secretly?"

Gemma stepped down and turned to her friends. "I do not think so. Kartik said that she thought she had found all the feathers. Why would she have left them about the place when she needed them?" She smiled. "But I have a feeling Kartik will know where the rest are. He seems to have a supply of them."

"Goodbye Ann, goodbye Felicity! I had the most wonderful time looking at fabrics!" Gemma playfully blew a kiss, indicating with her eyes to the window where the curtains had been pulled aside. Waving, her friends agreed, and the carriage pulled away, leaving Gemma standing alone on the sidewalk.

* * *

When Gemma stepped into the house she immediately knew that something was wrong. Her Grandma still stood next to the window, ignoring her entrance. It was as Gemma removed her hat that they chose to make their entrance.

Tom was holding up the slumped figure of her father, the effort was clearly exhausting him. Gemma rushed forward and held her father's face in her hands, frantically asking Tom what had happened.

"You know what did this Gemma. But don't panic, he is just sleeping it off. Please take Grandma away from the curtain and get the maid to send some tea to the parlour. I will see to father."

Gemma did not want to leave them, but Tom insisted. "You do not need to see this. It is getting late. I will see you tomorrow morn."

Stung by this dismissal, Gemma felt her eyes prickle with tears. Of both frustration and anger. Making as much noise as possible, she pulled her Grandma away from the window and sent her towards the room and ordered the tea.

Later that evening, as Gemma attacked the ribbons holding her dress, wishing that she had opposed Tom's orders. But, she realised, taking of her corset, what could she possible have done to help her father?

Breathing deeply for the first time in hours, Gemma was overwhelmed with a terrible feeling that she was destined to never be able to make a difference in her own life, and those around her.

After changing into her nightgown, Gemma lay in bed, her bedside candle burning beside her.

The only thing she could do now, she thought, was to find the feathers. Kartik had said that she had to finish what her mother had started. Perhaps, Gemma's heart rose at her thought, when she has found all the feathers and could protect the Realms, that she could also protect her father.

* * *

**Quick! Review and tell me about any mistakes so I can quickly fix them before other people read it!!**

**haha and any other types of reviews are welcome of course!**

**omgsh is it just me or do people who like AGATB also love the Twilight series! because they are my new obsession! prehaps oneday when I finish this fanfic I will give Twilight a go but there are seriously so many fan fics for it, its a bit daunting.**

**anyway. next chappy is a -coming, i hope you like a bit of action!**


	7. Chapter 7

**so finally, the much awaited cough chapter seven has arrived. and there is not one person i think who can blame me for its lateness. i think its something to do with the 2 reviews i got, it gets me down. so now i kinda know im only writing it for myself (and two others - you are still important) but that doesnt inspire me. anywho i have the next chap all ready to go so i will whip it up when some people have read this one!**

**enjoy! and please, review. take one for the team **

**Chapter 7 – She Have Prevailed**

It was as if it had never happened. Both Tom and her grandma refused to talk about it. Gemma almost cried with frustration at the kitchen table, when her questions were, for the second day in a row, ignored. It was almost noon and her father still sat in his comfy leather chair where he had been for two days now, by the fire, staring into the flames.

Finally, Gemma could no longer contain herself.

"Father, I am going to the hospital to visit Tom. I shall be home late." She got up as she said this and walked closer to him.

"Father?"

Opening his eyes, Gemma felt a wave of sadness. He closed them, but not before mumbling, "Yes Gemma dear."

Holding back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks Gemma collected her shawl and ordered the cab to be readied. Fortunately her Grandma was too preoccupied with ensuring the kitchen produce 'just the right kind' of chicken soup for her father and she did not see her leave.

-

After reading to several of the patients Tom had looked at Gemma and decided that it was time for her to leave. He would see her at home, late because Dr Moloney was visiting a sick cousin that week. Feeling somewhat anxious to meet her friends Gemma readily agreed to her brother's wish. She meet Felicity and Ann at the Worthington's and proceeded in the carriage to the somewhat shady side of town.

"I don't like this…" Said Ann peeking out of the carriage curtains.

"Oh Ann, where is your sense of adventure?" Felicity laughed.

Gemma kept quiet, hoping that they would find Kartik before the sun began to set. It was already late afternoon.

"Here, this is it." Felicity had also pulled the curtain aside. "Well, it could be worst."

Ann shot her a look of disbelief.

"Lets just get this done. It was probably a fake address. Besides, he could have left." Gemma stepped out of the carriage, followed eagerly by Felicity, with Ann trailing. For the first time that day her driver, James, looked doubtful.

"Miss Doyle, are ye certin' this is where you wanna be goin'? Its not for young ladies such as ye."

"Its quite fine James, if you wait here we will not be long. And I thank you for your patience today. You have been ever so helpful." Gemma smiled up at the man.

"If'n ye say so Miss." He hopped down from his seat to check the horses.

-

"Shall we?" Gemma held her kid-gloved hands out to her friends.

"We shall."

Ann looked up to the rusted metal sign that hung from the building that read 'The Hungry Rooster' and shuddered. Nonetheless she held onto Gemma's hand and followed her through the doorway.

This, Gemma thought, was not as bad as she had expected as the girls brushed snow from their shoulders. The Hungry Rooster appeared clean and the customers who were currently seated at the wooden tables did not appear drunk or rowdy.

However, they were curious. As she led Felicity and Ann across the room, weaving between the tables, she could feel eyes following them. No doubt, young girls dresses as they were, were not often seen in The Hungry Rooster, especially without an escort.

Trying to ignore the curious stares the girls made their way to the bar. Gemma, feeling brave spoke to the old barman who was pouring drinks for two younger men.

"E-Excuse me sir?" Gemma felt her cheeks blush at the stares she was receiving from the two young men.

The barman however looked at her kindly. "Yes young Miss? What can I help you young ladies with? I hope you are not intendin' to spoil your pretty looks with a drink?"

Felicity sighed but Gemma continued. "No sir, we are just looking for a friend. He told us he was staying here but we are not sure if he has left."

"A friend you say? By what name does he go?"

"Baggins, James." The name did not roll easily off her tongue, but she hoped it went unnoticed.

"Why yes we have had a Baggins here. Quite a nice young man, he is always out and about on errands though, he might be here. I should think he would be friends with nice young ladies such as you three."

Felicity smiled and stepped forward. "Could you please tell us what room he is in? We would like to surprise him with a visit."

The man hesitated for a moment. No doubt wondering why three girls would want to be seen entering a young man's room. But Felicity's encouraging smile won him over.

"Straight up yonder stairs and down the passage. Third door on the right, number eight."

Gemma felt triumphant. They were finally going to get some information. And it was her who was going to surprise Kartik, not the other way around.

"Thankyou sir."

Gemma led the way to the staircase in the far corner, opposite the bar.

Before reaching the first step she turned to Felicity and Ann.

"What are we going to do if he is not here?"

Felicity gave her a slight push towards the stair. "Do not worry Gemma. I have a few ideas."

The mischievous look on Felicity's face caused both Gemma and Ann to exchanger worried glances. But with another push Gemma sighed and ascended.

-

"This is it." Ann pointed to the door.

"Well Gemma, he is _your_ acquaintance. I think you should do the honours." Felicity grinned evilly and stepped aside, leaving Gemma in front of the door.

"Thankyou Felicity, its good to know I have your support." Gemma's words dripped with sarcasm.

Gathering her courage, Gemma straightened her skirts and resisted doing the same to her hair. Felicity would be sure to have something to say about that.

She lifted her hand and rapped three times on the thick wood, and waited, trying to steady the rapid beating of her heart.

-

Minuets went by, and Felicity urged Gemma to knock once more. However, clearly Kartik, or 'James Baggins' was not in.

"Well," Ann said with a relieved look upon her face. "I suppose we should leave. He must be out."

"You are joking dear Ann!" Felicity chastised her. "This is the perfect opportunity. We shall be able to look for information, we might even find one of these feathers!"

"Err Felicity?" Gemma asked.

"Yes? What objections do you want to raise Gemma?" Felicity rolled her eyes.

Gemma smiled. "None. But I am wondering how we are to get in. The door is quite clearly locked."

It worried Gemma about how little she seemed to care that she wanted to sneak into Kartik's lodgings.

Felicity was only taken aback for a moment. With a grin she pulled a broach from her dress and moved forward.

"Stand aside Gemma and take note. It may serve useful to you in the future."

With those words Felicity bent down and proceeded to fiddle with the keyhole. Gemma stood by watching with admiration in her eyes.

-

After some struggling and a few very unladylike words, Felicity finally stood up and held out her broach in her hand with disgust. "Stupid piece of metal."

Gemma tried not to look too disappointed. "Well Felicity, you did try your best. Not to matter, we will have to come back another day."

"What do you mean Gemma? Here, in you go." Leaning forward Felicity grasped the handle and opened the door.

Both Gemma and Ann looked at Felicity in surprise.

It was Ann who asked. "But why are you so upset?"

"Look at my broach! It is ruined. This is real jade you know!"

Gemma laughed. "Do not worry Felicity I am sure you will be able to have the jeweller fix it. We shall worry about it later. Let us hurry, who knows when Kartik might return?"

Without further ado, Gemma crossed the threshold.

* * *

**okokok, so please review. and if you dont have anything to say then talk about how stephenie meyer should publish the version of twilight she wrote in Edward's perspective. because i just read her first chapter on the site and loooveed it!! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have decided to dedicate this chaper to KonfusedStarr and -ForeverSearching- since you were the first two to review my last chappie and they were helpful as well as nice! THANKS.**

**Hey good news for anyone who cares. I finally am going to read the sweet far thing becasue i managed to order it online. fancy australian books stores not having it in until september or some ridik date. i know im not a true hardcore fan if i havnt read it yet but i have heard how it ends and am still happily living in denial. :)**

* * *

Chapter 8 – He's not a rough diamond

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God." Ann's whisper could be heard easily as they walked in. "We are criminals!"

"Do be quite Ann! We are only criminals if we intend to steal or do damage to property." Felicity began to wander around the small, yet incredible tidy room, pausing here and there. "We were just visiting a friend who was, unfortunately out at the time."

Gemma's doubt faded as she too began to look around, for the purpose of gathering information she told herself, not because she was curious about Kartik.

The layout of the room was standard. In one corner there was a bed, next to it a nightstand. On the opposite wall there was a vanity and next to this there was a screen that Gemma knew hid the washtub.

Walking over to the nightstand, Gemma looked at the book that lay closed next to the lamp. Homer's The Odyssey, she smiled to herself picking it up. As she flicked through the pages a slip of paper fell out from where it was marked the page. Gemma picked it up and turned it over. The handwriting was very small and difficult to understand. From what Gemma could make out it read;

_2 in possession_

_2 taken by priestess_

_12 (known) collected by past priestess and given to her_

_2 unknown whereabouts_

_4 known whereabouts_

_Note: the priestess should be able to successfully cross into the Realms after possessing 15 feathers._

It took Gemma a moment to fully comprehend the subject of the note. It was written more like a housewife's shopping list, than a list of the whereabouts of her feathers.

Anger flared within her.

"Felicity, Ann! Look at this!" She thrust the list into Felicity's hand and proceeded to angrily pace the room.

"How much does he know? Why would he not tell me any of this?" Felicity's and Ann's eyes grew wide as they read the note.

"What is this about you needing fifteen feathers before you can 'cross into the Realms?' Felicity looked at Gemma. "And it says that you have fourteen?"

Still fuming Gemma replied through clenched teeth. "Well he did say that when mother died that the feathers she had collected somehow transferred to me."

Ann looked up from reading. "Well it seems that you need seven more feathers. And that this Kartik knows about most of their whereabouts."

"But why would he not tell me all of this in the first place?" Throwing her hands up Gemma sat down on the bed.

"Well, Miss Doyle. There are some things you are better off not knowing."

Gemma's reaction was to stand with such speed she tripped on the hem of her dress and preceded to stumble forward.

Ann gave such a scream it sounded as if she had witnessed a murder.

Felicity's face showed a flicker of surprise but was quickly replaced with a look of amusement.

He stood, just inside of the doorway, leaning on the frame, dressed in the latest male London fashion.

With ease Kartik stepped forward and caught Gemma in mid-fall. His arms held her waste. From this position Gemma failed to form words.

"K-Kartik."

Felicity grinned evilly. "Oh my Gemma. What a compromising position! What would your Grandma say?"

Gemma looked horrified. Avoiding making eye contact with Kartik she pulled herself from his arms. Was it her imagination or did he seem reluctant to let her go?

Kartik eyes moved from Gemma's as he turned to face Felicity. His words were laced with an emotion that Gemma could not quite place.

"So you could not help yourself, you had to break into my lodgings and snoop around like silly schoolgirls?"

Felicity took at bold step forward. Ann shrank into the shadows and Gemma burned an even darker shade of crimson.

"Well we would not have to come _snooping _around if you had been more informative. You have barely told Gemma anything!"

Gemma could now recognise the emotions that Kartik's face expressed.

Behind the anger, there was, as expected, annoyance, but Gemma could also see admiration. For what, she could not fathom.

"Looking through my personal belongings has changed nothing. I will only be telling Miss Doyle what she needs to know. Where are when I do this is also up to my discretion so I suggest you all go on your merry way. It is getting quite late and I doubt that you ladies are allowed to wander around the streets at this hour."

Gemma's embarrassment gave way to irritation as he said these words with a smug smile on his lips.

How dare he lecture them about being out and about at such a late hour when it was not that long ago when he snuck into her bedroom?

But before she could open her mouth, Felicity stepped forward. "Well if you must know we were just leaving. This room is far too stuffy, we need fresh air."

With those words she grabbed Ann's hand and pulled her towards the door.

Gemma went to follow her friends but was barred by Kartik standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me." She said through clenched teeth.

"I need to talk to you." He made no move to lower his arms.

"You had plenty of opportunities to talk to me just before now."

Kartik hesitated. "I need to talk to you alone. There are things only the High Priestess can hear."

From the hall Gemma could hear Felicity's angry voice calling her name.

"I must go."

"Please, Miss Doyle." Gemma could not look at his eyes. Instead she focused hers on his lips.

"Fine."

Moving his arms, Kartik stood to one side.

"Meet me in the woods behind the stables, tomorrow midnight."

"Wh-" gemma began to ask but was cut short.

"GEMMA! WE ARE GOING, NOW!"

Without answering, Gemma brushed past him, out into the hall.

When the girls reached the ground floor they could see that the sun had set. Felicity led Gemma and Ann across the floor, through the crowds of people who had now finished work for the day.

* * *

Gemma paced in silence. Glancing at her clock she knew it was almost midnight. Pacing back to her bed she snatched up her dressing gown and hastily threw it on and walked to her door. She pressed an ear to the wood and listened for a moment, when she was sure there were no persons in the hall she quietly turned the knob and slipped through the space.

These past few hours had been tortuous for Gemma. She was overwhelmed by a sense of guilt, not having told Felicity or Ann that she was meeting Kartik. But, for the umpteenth time, she reassured herself. This was between her and Kartik. She did not need to drag her friends into any more dangerous situations. Although now she thought it would have been better if she had told someone where she was going. She did not know if she could trust Kartik and these Rakshana.

"Too late now Gemma." She muttered to herself as she peered into the kitchen to see if her way was clear. "You're on your own." Nothing but the hooting of a lone owl and the swish of Gemma's chemise as she crossed the yard could be heard on the cloudless night.

She shivered with the cold as the snow seeped through her thin slippers. Gemma wished she had dressed warmer but knew that it would be worse for her if she were caught wearing outdoor clothes in the dead of night.

As she neared the stables her eyes began to make out the faint glow from one of the loft windows. She did not know if it was out of fear, or because she had begun to lose feeling in her toes, that she picked up her pace.

When she reached the stables she sighed in relief. The hay underneath her slippers and the body heat from the horses was a warm welcome. Cautiously, she began to ascend the loft ladder.

"K-Kartik?" She looked at where a figure was bent over a candle flame.

"Miss Doyle!" He dropped whatever he was holding in surprise and stood up sharply.

There was a dull thud as his head hit the loft roof and a soft curse.

Gemma climbed the last few rungs and crawled closer to the flame.

"Were you not expecting me? Did you not ask me to come?" She peered at Kartik despite her fears.

"You surprised me Miss Doyle, that's all." He bent over and picked up the object from the hay and tucked it into his pocket.

"Well if you don't mind me asking Kartik, but what are you doing making yourself at home in my fathers stables?"

* * *

**Ok. so yep. this is chapter 8. (smile)**

**please review ! - ! - ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so I am slack! I have just been really busy :) I wrote this during a lunch break so dust the crumbs off!**

**I have to say thanks to a few people on this fine day. **

**Thanks to:**

**-Foreversearching- because i am slack there are stupid mistake (my english teacher would murder me) you help me a massive amount!**

**Queenoftruelove - Your comments are great to read! (I have (finally) read the Sweet Far Thing!) i had to order it online and pay massive amounts but i feel complete**

**Gemmaofkonoha - Yeh your right, even though this is just using a few ideas :)**

**Bevenbrighteyes- The plot does thicken, and tangel, and backtrack, and let go of other bits of plot, and lose itself but hey. who cares :p**

**ICELANDGIRL - you crazy person you. anyway this chapter is dedicated to you because you are one keen bean! i hope it is to your satisfaction and another will be along asap!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 –** **By the moonlight**

"I _was_ reading." He said this with a smile.

Gemma could not keep the annoyance from her voice. "Oh and pray tell Kartik, what _were_ you reading?"

"Homer's The Odyssey"

"Oh and how is Odysseus fairing?" Gemma raised a questionable brow.

"He is, at the moment fairing quite well. He has just outwitted the Polythemus and is continuing his journey home."

"What awaits him?" Gemma hoped Kartik understood her true question.

"At his home? On Ithaca?" Kartik looked about the loft for a moment. "Death, dishonest men and a broken home."

"Is there naught good left on Ithaca?" Gemma could barely breath the question.

Kartik stepped forward. "There is Penelope. She has held true to her belief for many years. And waits for him still."

To this Gemma replied. "And when they were reunited. They trusted each other? Even though they were parted for so many years?"

"Yes."

"Well." Gemma could think of nothing to say.

"Well." Kartik lowered himself to sit on a bale of hay and motioned for her to do the same.

Gemma was well aware of how this brought her within arms reach of Kartik.

"I asked you here because there are things I need to tell you. And there I things I need you to do."

"What can I do? I know so little about what is happening to me."

"Well, we know by the increasing length and occurrence of the 'dizzy spells' you are experiencing that with each feather you are getting closer and closer to being able to enter the realms." He paused to look at Gemma directly.

She felt herself blush.

"The Rakshana have located all the feathers they can. Now, the task has been given to me to ensure that you have all of those that your mother found, because you need to enter the Realms so that the search for the remaining can continue."

"So my questions is Miss Doyle, do you know of an places, secret perhaps, where your mother might have hidden any feathers? A special place, where only you might find them?"

This took Gemma by surprise. Kartik was giving her information, freely. However, she knew that she had none for him. All her memories of her mother were in India. Before then she knew only a little, from what she had told her of her life in England.

"I cannot say for sure. There are perhaps a few places in India. Our home. I only know of where she grew up in England and where she went to school." Gemma felt the familiar feeling of uselessness wash over her.

He must have read it on her face.

Leaning forward her spoke. "That is a start. As for India, at the moment we can do nothing. But we can search your mother's home and school. Which did she attend?"

Gemma was once again caught by the fullness of his lips, as they formed words.

"S-Spence."

A soft 'hah' escaped from Kartik's mouth. "Well that is convenient. We can search there once you return. Where did your mother grow up?"

"Burnham."

"Well that does leave us with a problem." He stared into the candle flame that rested between them both on a crate.

Gemma stifled a yawn.

He seemed to awaken from his revere at her movement and stood with more care this time.

"Miss Doyle, it is late, and you must be cold. We shall leave it for now. I will think it over and decide on the best course of action."

She felt like she should protest but her eyes felt heavy.

"Where will you be if I need you?" She was shocked by her own words.

Kartiks lips broke into a smile. The first real smile she had witnessed. "Don't worry Miss Doyle. The Rakshana have ensured I will be with you at all times."

With these words he reached for her hand. Without thinking Gemma held hers forward. It was received with a soft kiss and another flash of his smile.

When her chest decided that it should like to breath again Gemma began to speak.

"Kartik -"

"Goodnight Miss Doyle."

-

That night as Gemma lay in bed, all candles extinguished. Her mind wondered where she had refused to let it before. She longed to know what those soft, full lips would feel like on her own. What those beautiful brown hands would feel running over her skin. Her last thought before falling asleep was of what it would be like to hear him utter her name. Gemma.

-

This time Gemma was fully aware that she was asleep. How strange she thought for her to be so aware of a dream.

The door made from the gold light was present once more, as well as the feeling of being watched. But the garden was nowhere in sight. Gemma was standing alone, in a black space. The feeling of loneliness was not as powerful as the one of being watched and Gemma soon began to feel a panic.

A dream, she told herself. It is only a dream. However she could feel that it was no ordinary dream. She could no longer stay in the dark void, with the feeling of unease. Gemma made up her mind to take a tentative step towards the golden door that seemed to be only paces away. However, this proved useless. She would take a step to only find that she was no closer. Perhaps this is a dream, which I can control, Gemma thought. So she tried to focus her mind on moving closer to the door.

She could feel herself moving forward and was aware that she was willing her legs to do so. It was only when she was within reach of the door that Gemma looked over her shoulder and saw the shadow moving towards her. She felt her heart thumping a loud beat as she tried to make out the shape that the shadow was quickly forming into. To late did she realise that by not concentrating on the door that it had escaped her reach once more.

If she did not feel such an ominous presence coming from the shadows behind her she might have moved towards the door once more. But her breath came and went in gasps as she watched the shadow continue to form.

A terrible screaming filled her ears. Her hands did nothing to muffle the screeching noise. In fear Gemma watched as a dark human-like figure formed. As it began to take a step forward, Gemma took one stumbling step back. It was at this moment that a strange thought entered her mind. Why had her foot not connected with the ground?

A glimpse of the horribly distorted face was all that Gemma saw before falling into what seemed like an endless void. She knew that the face was not a new one. She had seen it before, the day her mother died.

-

Gemma woke to find herself twisted in her sheets with a bright shaft of light beaming though the gap in her curtains, shining in her eyes. It was a crisp December morning.

Lying underneath the thick goose-down cover she know that she needed to find another feather. After last night's discussion with Kartik, and her nightmare that seemed so real, she felt that if she could find another feather then she might be able to open the door of gold light. She knew that she could not wait out the two weeks until she would go back to Spence. Gemma's problem now rested on her ability to find her way to Burnham. The travel itself was no task; it would be fast by train. It was convincing her Grandma to let her go that would be difficult. Gemma was could not tell her that she wished to travel to her mother's old home to search for a feather that would allow her to enter the Realms. Especially, Gemma thought, with a young Indian man. No, Gemma thought, she needed a plan, and who better than Felicity and Ann to help her concoct a story of some sort.

She dressed as quickly as the ties and hooks of her garments would allow and went downstairs to breakfast.

-

It was three days before Gemma could visit her friends. Those days were filled with anxiety for Gemma, she felt so utterly useless. However, some of this anxiety was relieved by her midnight visits to the stables.

-

Kartik was out during the day; Gemma had searched for him to no avail. But he had not once been absent when she visited after dark. When they were not talking about India they were talking aloud their ideas and plans as to how she was going to get to Burnham with her Grandma's blessing.

"You could pretend you have fallen ill and become bed-ridden for a good three days." Kartik looked to Gemma.

Gemma raised an eyebrow. "I do not think Grandma will leave me be for three days. She will be sure to see me, or the lack of me."

She sighed quietly. His ideas were getting more ridiculous the later the hour.

"Well then perhaps you could say you are in need of some fresh country air?"

"Oh yes and how many questions will that raise?" She said with a roll of her eyes. "I go to Spence! How much more air can I need?"

"Hmm."

"No, I need someone to ask Grandma if I can go on a short trip, someone she knows and trusts."

"Well I think I can be counted out." Kartik crossed his arms and sat back on the wooden box. Your grandma briefly met me at the Christmas party and I can assure you that she was not even impressed with Kartik, a nephew of Lord Nidheesh." At this he smiled.

"You are right, Grandma would never let me travel along with any man." In a mocking voice she added. "Think of what people would say!"

Kartik reached out to the candle that burned between them and allowed a drop of hot wax to fall onto his fingertip.

"Miss Doyle?"

"Yes?"

"That night, at the Christmas party- " He hesitated before continuing, "I did not get a chance to dance with you."

Gemma's heart leapt and she was grateful for the lack of light that hid her blush.

"Oh."

Kartik shifted his shoulders. "I was wondering…if next time I might dance with you." He lifted his head to so that he was looking straight into Gemma's eyes. "Miss Doyle?"

A thousand thoughts were running though Gemma's mind at that moment. She was taking in his beautifully tanned skin, his soft curly hair that looked so soft, and his deep brown eyes that said so much without a word.

Without hesitation she replied. "Of course."

* * *

**Attention all passangers we will be continuing on from where Gemma meets up with Felicity and Ann next chapter since this last part is just Gemma's recollection of one of her nights :)**

**please review because as Icelandgirl discovered, it makes me feel obliged to write more and terribly guitly if i dont. either way it works.**

**If there are any errors that are there let me know i will fix 'em good. apart from massice structual and plot errors (er hahaha) ha.**

**Enjoy my Pretties ;)**


End file.
